With the development of the times and the science, the computer has become an indispensable important item in the work, study, life, and even the entertainment of people; particularly to those people who work in an office, they face the computer screen at a close distance for all day long, so, a great deal of computer radiate, highlight screen flash, and screen scatteredlight will directly hurt the eye retina and the eye crystalline lens, and the computer radiate will also cause the pigmentation on the face, and the phenomena of dry eye syndrome, acid swells, visual fatigue, and black eye. Furthermore, the El Nino phenomenon today cause the holes in the atmospheric layer, so, the harmful rays directly irradiate more, and the hurt to the eye ball will increase every day. People think out many methods to solve the above mentioned problems, which include wearing polarization glasses and radiation protection glasses to prevent computer radiate, highlight screen flash, and screen scatteredlight, and wearing anti UV sunglasses to prevent ultraviolet rays, but the effect will not satisfy people.